My New Shoes (episode) (battybarney2014's version)
My New Shoes is the 31st episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Baby Bop's pink ballet dancing shoes are too dirty, Barney uses magic to take them off, and he and the kids take her to the shoes store to look for new ones for her. Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Shoes Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper (Sandy Duncan) Songs #The Barney Theme Song (Performed by Kids) #We've Got Shoes (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #The Shoes' Rap (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Big and Little (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Feet (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Ten Little Toes (Performed by Kami, Stacy, David, Nick, Barney, and Baby Bop) #I Can Do (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Happy Dancin' (Performed by Barney) #My New Shoes (Performed by Baby Bop) #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Performed by Baby Bop) #I Love You (Performed by Barney, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) Trivia * This episode is similar to the 2003 Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". *This is the only Season 9 episode not to feature BJ the Dinosaur. However, he is mentioned in this episode. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. *This is also another time the effect where Barney spins around, and changes into clothes. However, in this episode, he changes into the rest of the clothes when the effect where he spins around. *Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes, as he did in "On Again, Off Again". *Barney wears the same top hat, as he did in "Barney Live! In New York City", "If the Shoe Fits...", "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "My Party with Barney", "Barney's Hollywood Surprise", "Barney's Super Singing Circus", "Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure!", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends", "Let's Read with Barney",' '"All Booked Up", and "On Again, Off Again". *Barney wears the same tuxedo jacket, as he did in "Let's Eat!", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "On Again, Off Again", and "I Love My Neighborhood". *Barney wears the same bow-tie, as he did in "The Backyard Show", "Our Earth, Our Home", "Practice Makes Music", "Hi, Neighbor!", "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", "Let's Eat!", "What's in a Name?", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "Barney's Hollywood Surprise", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends",' '"On Again, Off Again", and "I Love My Neighborhood". *Barney wears the same cuffs, as he did in "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "", "", "", and "". *Barney holds the same cane, as he did in "The Backyard Show", "I Can Do That!", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends", "Happy Dancin' Feet", and "On Again, Off Again". *Baby Bop wears the same pink sparkly tutu, as she did in "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Barney's Halloween Party", "Barney's Super Singing Circus", "Come on Over to Barney's House", and "Let's Read with Barney". *After not being used for 12 years, the song, "Ten Little Toes" returns in this episode, since the Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney says "Whoa!", as he spins around, as he uses his magic to make his other tap dancing clothes appear on him and his tap dancing cane appear on his right hand, the sound was voiced by Mario () from "King Mario of Cramalot" (when Mario almost falls, while fighting King Koopa), except it was pitched down to , and mixed with Barney's voice. *When Baby Bop says "Barney has happy feet!", as she, Kami, Stacy, David and Nick watch Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'", the sound was taken from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop (with her teddy bear in a clown costume), Sarah, Beth and Mario watch Nick and Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'"). Sound Effects Used U.K. Edits In the U.K. version of this episode, Gallery Baby Bop’s dirty pink ballet dancing shoes. Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids entering the shoes store. Barney tap dancing, with his tap dancing clothes on and his tap dancing cane, during the song, "Happy Dancin'". Baby Bop wearing her new pink ballet dancing shoes. Quotes (English version): Quote 1 (English version): * Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY!!! * Barney: (to the viewers) * () * Nick: David, throw it to me! * David: Okay, Nick! I'll do it! * Kami: Hi, guys! What are you doing? * Nick: We're playing catch. Wanna try? * Kami: Sure. * David: Me too. * Stacy: I wanna do it! * Barney: Or me? * Kids: BARNEY!!! * Barney: Hi, everyone. Where is Baby Bop? * (Baby Bop arrives at the park, with her dirty pink ballet dancing shoes) * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody! * Kids: BABY BOP!!! * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: Look at my pretty pink ballet dancing shoes. They're dirty. * Barney: That's okay, Baby Bop. I'll take them off. (uses magic and takes ballet dancing shoes off of Baby Bop's feet) * Baby Bop: Thank you, Barney. * Barney: You're welcome. And we'll go to a shoes store to look for new ones for you. * Baby Bop: Okay. What's a shoes store? * Barney: A shoes store is a store where they have different kinds of shoes. * Baby Bop: That's right! * Barney: C'mon, let's go! * (Barney, Baby Bop and the kids exit the park) Quote 2: * (Fades to the next scene where Barney, Baby Bop and the kids enter the shoes store) * * * * * * (music starts to the song, "We've Got Shoes") Quote 3: (English version): * (after the song, "We've Got Shoes", it transitions to the song, "The Shoes' Rap") Quote 4: (English version) * Rachel: (after the song, "The Shoes' Rap") Look at all the other different kinds of shoes they have at this store! Baby boodies, basketball shoes, baseball shoes, soccer shoes, ice skating shoes, hiking boots, farmer boots, cowboy and cowgirl boots, rain boots, bus driver shoes, police officer boots, firefighter boots, space boots, robot shoes, knight in shining armor shoes, princess shoes, and more! * Barney: That’s right, Rachel! * Baby Bop: You know what, Barney? * Barney: What, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I like to wear princess shoes, because I like to be a princess! * Barney: That's right! * * * * * Quote 5: (English version): * (after the song, "Big and Little") * * * * Quote 6: (English version): * (after the song, "Feet") Quote 7: (English version): * (after the song, "Ten Little Toes") * * * Quote 8: (English version): * (after the song, "I Can Do") * * * * Quote 9: English version): *Kami: (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") That number song was fun! * Barney: It sure is. Can I wear my tap dancing shoes? * Kami: Sure, Barney. But first, I'll measure your feet. * Barney: Okay. * (Kami measures Barney's feet) * Barney: I better get my tap dancing shoes right now! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on the floor) * All: (except Barney) Wow! * Nick: Barney, we can help you put on your tap dancing shoes. * Barney: You can? * Baby Bop: We can? * Kami: Yes! We can all help Barney put his tap dancing shoes on! * Nick: And we can button them! * Barney: That's a super-dee-duper idea! I can't wait! * (Fades to the next scene where Barney's feet are now covered in his tap dancing shoes, then Nick makes sure that tap dancing shoes are fit just right on Barney's feet) * Nick: There. All done, Barney. * Barney: (makes tapping sounds in his tap dancing shoes) Oh, boy! Oh, boy! (turns around) Thank you for helping me, everybody! * All: (except Barney) You're welcome. * Baby Bop: Barney, maybe you should put on your other tap dancing clothes and hold your tap dancing cane. * Barney: Good idea, Baby Bop! (spins around, as he uses his magic) WHOA! (his top hat, his tuxedo jacket, his bow-tie, and his cuffs appear on him, and his cane appears on his right hand, and he stops spinning) * All: (except Barney) Wow! * Baby Bop: Oh, Barney! You looked nice! (giggles) * Barney: Now I'm ready to tap dance! One, two, three, four! * (music starts to the song, "Happy Dancin'", as Barney starts tap dancing) Quote 10 (English version): * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop and the kids clap and cheer) * Barney: Thank you, everybody! Thank you! I love that song! * * * Quote 11 (English version): *Baby Bop: (after the song, "My New Shoes") Quote 12 (English version): * (after the song, "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", Barney and the kids clap and cheer) * * * * Quote 13 (English version): *Baby Bop: (after the clip of "Baby Bop's Ballet Dance Class" from "Come on Over to Barney's House") * * * * Quote 14: English version): * (after the song, "I Love You") * * Quotes (Spanish version): Quote 1 (Spanish version): * () * * * * * * * Quotes (Brazilian Portuguese version): Quotes (German version): Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41 Category:Fake Category:Fake Clothing Episodes Category:Fake Shoes Episodes Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episodes